Hachigen Ushōda
| image = 300px | race = Vizard | birthday = 9 września | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 257 cm | weight = 377 kg | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Korpus Kidō, Soul Society | previous occupation = Vice szef Korpusu Kidō | previous team = Korpus Kidō | previous partner = Tessai Tsukabishi | base of operations = Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, świat ludzi | education = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | signature skill = Kidō | manga debut = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | anime debut = Odcinek 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Takashi Nagasako | english voice = Joe Ochman }} jest Vizardem i byłym porucznikiem Korpusu Kidō. Jest on zazwyczaj nazywany (ハッチ; czasami tłumaczone jako Hutchi). Wygląd Nosi zielonożółty frak z muszką. Ma złote oczy, różowe wąsy i włosy. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił długi purpurowy płaszcz, a włosy miał ułożone w dwa małe rogi. Na środku pleców nosił godło Korpusu Kidō. Jego maska przypomina twarz azteckiego Boga. Charakter Pomimo swoich niezwykłych rozmiarów, Hachi jest bardzo miły, uprzejmy i delikatny. Wydaje się mieć równie dobre serce jak Inoue. Przestrzega zaleceń i poleceń innych członków grupy, a jeśli z czymś się nie zgadza to nie obnosi się z tym na głos, tylko udziela ciche skargi. Hachi jest również uważny i spostrzegawczy nie tylko na co dzień, ale i w czasie bitwy, jak np. podczas walki z Baragganem Luisenbarnem, gdzie aby pokonać wroga wykorzystał specjalną jego zdolność, którą jest "Pole starzenia się". Historia thumb|190px|left|Hachigen jako porucznik Korpusu Kidō Gdy kapitan dowódca uznał że sprawa dotycząca tajemniczych zniknięć, które nękają Soul Society jest sprawą priorytetową, wysłał Hachiego wraz z siedmiorgiem innych Shinigami by to zbadali. Po dotarciu na miejsce zostają jednak zaatakowani przez Kenseia i Mashiro poddanych Hollowfikacji. Żeby nie wyrządzić poważnej krzywdy dawnym kolegom, Ushōda postanawia unieszkodliwić ich, lecz mimo użycia Bakudō także on zostaje pokonany i poddany Holowifikacji. Zostaje uratowany przez Uraharę Kisuke, który używa Hōgyoku. Fabuła Arrancar Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen przybywa zniszczyć Karakurę, Hachigen przybywa wraz z innymi by walczyć z Arrancarami. Postanowił pomóc Suì-Fēng w pokonaniu 2 Espady za pomocą Kidō. Niestety okazało się, że Kidō również poddaje się mocy Baraggana. Postanowił więc otoczyć go najpotężniejszymi Barierami Kidō (Smoka, Żółwia, Feniksa i Tygrysa), aby zyskać trochę czasu i sam zaczął obmyślać plan jak go pokonać. Zawarł z Suì-Fēng umowę, że ta użyje wewnątrz klatki z Kidō swojego Bankai, a Hachigen uwięzi Kisuke Uraharę na miesiąc w podobnej klatce. Suì-Fēng uważa Kisuke za zdrajcę, ponieważ powiedział Hachigenowi jak wygląda jej Bankai. Gdy Baraggan domyślił się co Hachi usiłuje zrobić, roześmiał się i powiedział, że jest to "bezużyteczna próba oszukania samego Boga Czasu". W tym momencie Hachi zdradził mu, że tak naprawdę ma zamiar użyć na nim Bankai Suì-Fēng w klatce z Kidō. Baraggan przeraził się i w tym momencie trafił go pocisk z Bankai, ale Król Hueco Mundo był jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Zaatakował on Respirą Hachigena. Hachi zauważył, że jego atak go dotknął i zaczął "tracić" swoją rękę. Pozbył się więc jej i podarował mu ją. Atak Baraggana obrócił się przeciwko niemu i zaczęło go "trawić" od środka. Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz Kidō': Jako były porucznik Korpusu Kidō, Hachigen jest potężnym mistrzem. Okazało się, że mistrzowsko opanował zwłaszcza czary Wiążące aż do 99 poziomu. *'Specjalista walki mieczem': W głębi serca jest pacyfistą i nie lubi walczyć. Jednak gdy zostaje do tego zmuszony, okazuje się że jego styl walki oparty jest na Kidō. Hachi rzadko posługuje się w walce mieczem, chyba że jest to ostateczność. Jako były porucznik był przeszkolony w zakresie szermierki, choć nie wykazał żadnych nadzwyczajnych osiągnięć. Hachi jest przerażony na myśl o konieczności uczestniczenia w zabawach, gdy w grę wchodzi miecz. *'Shunpo': Jego technika szybkich kroków nie jest tak szybka jak pozostałych Vizardów. Stara się nadążać za nimi przeważnie zostając w tyle. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': Fakt, że jest Vizardem sprawia, że Hachi posiada podwójną moc duchowej energii (Hollowa i Shinigami). *'Spostrzegawczość': Jego umiejętności zaszły tak daleko, że zdolny jest wykorzystać moc przeciwnika do pokonania go jego własnymi zdolnościami. *'Duża wytrzymałość': Podczas walki z Baragganem "przeniósł" swoją rękę do wnętrza przeciwnika i nie zdawał przejmować się jej utratą. Zanpakutō 190px|thumb|right|Zanpakutō Hachigena Jego Zanpakutō ma szerokie ostrze i rękojeść w kształcie kwadratu. Hachigen wykazał, że może wezwać katanę poprzez Kidō. *'Shikai': Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Hollowifikacja *'Powiększanie mocy': Podczas gdy nosi maskę, następuje ogromny wzrost jego zdolności Kidou. frame|right|Hachigen używający Kidō *'Unikalne Kidō': Po wygnaniu z Soul Society dopracował swoje umiejętności Kidō do tworzenia nowych czarów, w tym alternatywnych rodzajów nieznanych dla innych Shinigami. Jego zadaniem często jest tworzenie różnych barier i wiążących czarów, które jest w stanie ukryć. Jego bariery są unikalne i nie mogą być cofnięte przez Kidō innych Shinigami. Pomimo wszystkich swoich mocy chętnie przyznaje, że jego zdolności nie nadają się do walki. Moce są bardzo podobne do tych, których używa Inoue. Jego moc również wysoko rozwinięta jest w kierunku leczenia. Posiada także zdolność przemieszczania obiektu z jednego miejsca w drugie. Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli porucznicy Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vizardzi